


A Ride To Remember

by kkbobay



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkbobay/pseuds/kkbobay
Summary: Danny and The Reader have been friends for while and when coming home from a gala someone reveals certain feelings for someone else.





	A Ride To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE DANNY X READER SMUT!!!! Heck there needs to be more Danny fics in general. I needed more so I wrote more and please for whoever writes fics send me ones like these.

Putting a stiletto heel into the luxurious carpeting of the limo I plopped by but down onto the seat followed by my friend Danny Rand. 

“Wow what a… boring gala we just went to” he laughed while flashing a smile

“Lord help me if you drag me to another one of these Rand” I replied smiling poking him playfully in the abs. 

“And what be bored by myself? No way kid.”

Danny and I had been friends for about a year now and also knew his secret, that he’s a super hero. The limo finally started to move and the divider started to roll up. Taking off my shoes and letting the blood circulate back in them I unbuckled my seat belt and rested my head on Danny’s leg. 

“Oh man I got to be honest I’m kinda buzzed right now” I giggled while resting my hand on his knee and snuggling closer to my friend. 

“You look kind of buzzed” he chuckled 

“Ah man you know what?”

“What?”

“I haven’t been on a good date in a long time!”

“Really?”

“yeah, and I haven’t been laid in an even longer time!”

“Man that champagne really got to you huh?”

“That or you’re such a good friend that I just feel so comfortable with telling you anything?”

“Yeah, I guess that could be it”

“Or maybe I secretly got a crush on you” I laughed knowing that it was truly ridiculous

“Yeah… maybe” he sighed and absentmindedly started to stroke my hair 

“Hmm” I hummed, “That feels good Danny, I love ya hon. 

“I love you too kid”

“Use your nails a bit will ya, it gives me tingles”

“sure… hey what if I told you a secret do you think you’d remember it”

I shot up out of his lap smiling because I just love secrets, “What secret come one tell me!” 

“Come one you’re going to remember aren’t you”

“Probably, come one tell me!”

“I’ve back myself into a corner here haven’t I?”

“Yes! Now tell me”

Taking a deep breath with his face scrunching and blushing with potential embarrassment Danny said, “okay, okay… I think I like you”

“I think I like you too my friend”

“No, no not like that. I think that I like like you”

After a long pause trying to process what was just said to me I finally replied, “Like like? What are we in middle school?”

Full face blushing he let out a roaring laugh, while his hand went to the small of back for support he finally said, “That is not the answer I thought I’d get from you”

“Well to tell you the truth I really haven’t really thought of you in that light until… now” I face planted into his lap and felt something… somewhat disturbing. I could feel Danny through his pants, like feel him very hard. 

“Wow Danny” I turned my head around while still laying on top of him, “I would’ve never thought that any of this would’ve happened” I smiled taking a good look at his still blushing face wondering if I could possibly feel the same way that he feels about me. Something then started to flutter in your tummy that radiated up into your chest and that’s when I realized. I knew that I was okay with this happening. 

“Okay, I think… that I might feel the same”

“R-really?” he stammered while his smile somehow got bigger and bigger

“Yeah, I think I want this” my eye visibly drifted to the tightness in his pants then went back to his with a mischievous eyebrow cocked. 

“Kassidy what are you doing?”

“just… taking care of a little something” Rubbing my nose against his erection he took a harsh breath in reveling in the much needed friction right where he needed it.

“Hold on” he grabbed my hair turning my hair to force eye contact with him, “Are you sure that you want to do this”

“Yeah Danny, I do.”

“Are you still buzzed?”

“Honestly I kind of sobered when you confessed your love for me” I teased him

“Oh shut up” his head fell back in amusement then grabbed my hips sliding me onto him.

I whooped in surprise before feeling a little friction of my own between my clit and Danny’s thumb.

“No underwear, well aren’t you a nasty little thing” he practically moaned as I moaned his name back to him.

“Who knew you were so good at this?” 

“Who said I wasn’t?” his other hand snaked around my neck and then pulled me down in a massive, passionate kiss. 

Lifting me over one leg Danny lowered me onto his other leg and seductively whispered in my ear, “Why don’t you get your pretty little self off on my leg honey?”

I pulled back a little surprised, “Oh my Mr. Iron Fist, aren’t you kinky?”

“Oh, you have no idea” with his hands on my hips he started to grind me down on his thigh. 

As I started to take control the grinding I placed both my hands on his strong muscular shoulders. Danny’s hands moved their way up my body, feeling his way up my torso with little circling of his thumbs, finally settling on the sides of my breasts. He looked me in the eyes for conformation before he slid the front of my strapless dress down me enough that my bra covered breasts were visible. His eyes got wide while his hard member twitched with anticipation; snaking one hand around my back my bra was off more quickly than I would’ve expected.

“It’s almost like you’ve done this before” I moaned with a smirk as my bra was cast aside revealing my fully pert breasts. 

“Well it’s not my first rodeo or anything… man you are so beautiful”

“Keep saying things like that and you’re going to get me off real soon”

“Good” he hummed before pushing my back towards him as he mouth at my nipples

Practically screaming his name my movements on his leg started to get uneven and faster as I chased the need of a strong finish. The heated coil in me started to contract as I grinded even harder on Danny’s leg. Finally something within me broke loose as I orgasmed hard, moaning Danny’s name while leaning forward to rest against him. Coming down from my high I relished in the rushing endorphins leaving little love bites and kisses along Danny’s neck. 

“Danny that was really good,” I hummed, “like amazingly good”

“I don’t want to take all the credit, you did most of the work”

“Just learn to take a damn compliment why don’t ya? While your at it, I think its my turn to have a little fun with you.”

Dragging my fingers down his rock hard abs I slid down to my knees as my hands went to his belt. Never breaking eye contact with him I fingered the outline of his hard on as his hips thrusted a tiny bit. I slid down his zipper while smirking as I also noticed the wet stain on Danny’s pant leg that I obviously put there. 

“Oh no your pants” I turned my attention to the stain smelling the scent of my arousal that only turned me on even more than I was. 

“It’s not a big deal I can always get another pair” he cute little eyebrows were knitted in confusion over my concern for his suit pants. Maintaining eye contact I placed my tongue on the stain tasting the tangy success of my juices. 

“And you said I was the kinky one” Danny chuckled as his pants visibly twitch with pleasure.

Smirking with this little victory I hummed in agreement as I kissed my way up his leg to his open fly. I then pulled him out with pupil blown eyes as I marveled at the size of his member. 

“Holy shit” I muttered under my breath

“Wow that good?”

“No that its just… big!”

“Well you deserve only the best” he gestured to his stiff cock smirking

I moaned in ecstasy due to that comment and immediately had my mouth around the tip of him. Trying to buck into me but controlling himself I placed my hands on his hips and slowly took more of him into my mouth. I swirled my tongue around him tasting his salty precum and moaning, the vibrations radiated through his core and his hand gripped the back of my head. Finally bottoming out I pulled my mouth up then back down. Danny started to thrust with my movements while groaning every time I used my teeth on the up draw. After a couple more deep thrusts he came with a moan while holding me all the way down on him. Swallowing every bit that he could give me I continued my ministrations milking him for all that he was worth. He took his hand off my head and I sucked him up ending with a pop and a smirk.

“Holy shit” I breathed heavily 

“I know” he replied while limp as a rag doll, he then pulled me up and sat me on his lap as he gave me little, passion filled, kisses. 

Breaking the last kiss I smirked saying “Okay”

“Okay what?”

“I can see it now”

“See what?”

“Us together… and I think we’re good together” I wrapped my arms around Danny’s neck pulling him in for one more kiss just as the limo pulled to a stop.


End file.
